


Mein Kleines Herz

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [12]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Seolah klaimkematianitu hanya aksi ‘cari perhatian’ dan bukan berita sungguhan.Tohpemuda itu sudah lamamati.





	Mein Kleines Herz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> (Nana hobi menggarami otp#1)

"Apa kabar?"

Sebuah tanya; satu basa-basi, Miyoshi menyuarakannya dengan nada penuh keraguan dan disesaki penyesalan.

Di antara jalinan udara yang memerangkap geletar sinyal, Miyoshi membayangkan suaranya terbang tak kasat mata, sepersekian detik ditangkap oleh antena satelit ribuan kaki di luar lindung atmosfer bumi; dipantulkan menjelma gelombang; berbalik bak tukik elang jantan bertemu mangsa; menyatu dengan udara kota di seberang benua; ribuan mil searah tenggelam mentari; lalu jatuh menembus genting dan plafon; dan berdengung di telinga milik seorang kawan lama─ _kenangan lama,_ “... Johan?”

“Aku sudah mati.”

Satu jawaban langsung; sebuah penegasan pasti. Di seberang telepon, suara Johan terdengar parau, lesu dan (mungkin juga) muak.

Miyoshi meringis─tersenyum perih. Ia sudah menduga bunyi jawabannya. Dan, setelah dua tahun berlalu, bisakah ia memutar balik waktu? Sekadar maaf terucap untuk _dia;_ yang belakangan menghantui pikirannya dengan sejuta mimpi buruk, melemparkannya dalam dunia monokrom yang hampa?

***

* * *

 

Di pandangan pertama, orang bilang mudah menebak kepribadian seseorang melalui penampilan, tetapi Miyoshi agak meragukan petuah khalayak ini begitu sosok yang dinanti muncul di depan mata. Di antara hiruk-pikuk kafe dekat taman _Tier,_ ia memandang acuh kepala pirang yang menyeruak _._ Sosok dalam balutan celana denim, dengan dada bidang dan bahu lebar yang menonjol di balik balutan kaos polo biru-putih motif horizontal itu terlalu biasa. Miysohi kesulitan memilihkan ‘label’ yang tepat untuknya, dan ia enggan menjulukinya ‘tampan.’ Ia dibuat silau oleh senyuman lurus yang menampilkan sederet gigi putih nan rapi, sebanding dengan keceriaan yang meneduhkan mata, dan memikat siapapun untuk menyapa, seolah dari tubuh Johan memancar cahaya.

Dalam basa-basi, Johan tidak secanggung yang dikira. Antara keduanya terpisah meja, dan ada kepulan beraroma kopi yang meliuk-liuk di udara, membentuk pola asap tipis yang menyaput wajah tirus Johan.

Miyoshi mencermati cara bicaranya. Cukup _easy going,_ meskipun selera humornya tidak lebih baik dari opera sabun yang kerap Miyoshi dengar suaranya dari rumah tetangga.

“Apa beda kita dengan pasangan kontrak?”

Alih-alih Johan membenarkan praduganya, membantah dengan fakta bahwa Tuan Yuuki hanya menitipkannya, tiada akad maupun pesta selayaknya _melepas masa lajang._ Johan malah tersenyum maklum; senyuman ramah yang kemudian Miyoshi sadari itu bukan sekadar basa-basi biasa, tetapi menjadi ciri khas kesehariannya, seolah pemuda itu akan mati jika ia tidak tersenyum.

“Jelas berbeda jauh. Tetapi kami tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tuan Yuuki untuk menjagamu, meskipun aku lebih senang jika ini kawin kontrak sungguhan, sih.”

Ada tawa yang menghambur.

Miysohi tahu itu hanya candaan, tetapi sayang, bukan pada waktunya. Satu kalimat saja dapat menyulut emosi seperti percikan api. Puntung rokok yang menyala di kepitan jemarinya nyaris melayang, jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya pendatang, dan seantero kafe ini pastilah sudah bersiap dengan borgol dingin mereka menyeretnya ke rutan.

Alih-alih menyuarakan emosi, Miyoshi memilih untuk mengatupkan rahang, menyimpan rasa geram untuk nanti. Berdecak pelan, Ia tidak ingin bersikap konyol. Lebih menyenangkan bantal dengan futon empuk di kamar Johan nanti, dibanding dinginnya jeruji besi.

Agaknya Johan menyadari raut sebal dan arti decakan itu. Ia berdehem. Yakin ucapannya tidak salah, tetapi ia perlu memikirkan cara pendekatan lain. Mungkin gaya bercandanya tidak cocok dengan selera Miyoshi? Ataukah sesungguhnya Miyoshi hendak berterus terang bahwa ia sedang butuh adaptasi? Ayolah, Johan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dan ia siap untuk membantu. Ia tahu perjalanan Tokyo-Berlin bukan tanpa waktu panjang, kalau saja ada topik dialog lain yang lebih bermutu.

“Kau suka kopi?”

Sekarang, basa-basinya terlihat tawar. Tetapi anggukan di kepala Miyoshi kembali menyalakan semangat Johan. Ia ingin mengulik sisi lain Miyoshi lebih dalam.

“Aku kurang menyukai kopi, kalau kau mau tahu.”

“Tidak ada yang peduli kau menyukai apa di sini.”

“Hanya karena tamuku memilih kopi, tak ada salahnya mencoba sejajar dengan tamu.”

Mengapa Johan begitu naif mengabaikan keketusannya? Tidak sadarkah ia bahwa dirinya kurang senang dengan jalinan perkenalan mereka, yang terkesan sangat memaksa?

“Sejajar?” Menaikkan alis, Miysohi menolehkan kepala ke lain arah. Daripada matanya sepat memandang kepala pirang dengan sisiran klimis dan jambul mengombak ikal, dedaun gugur yang mengapung-apung di ambang danau itu lebih menarik. “Kiranya aku melewatkan sesuatu. Buku panduan kultur itu tak mencantumkan fakta kesombongan orang Jerman. Bodohnya aku.”

“Sombong? Kaukira siapa yang bersikap arogan terhadap siapa di sini?”

“Jangan membalik fakta.”

“Aku hanya membalik kata-kata ...”

“ _...”_

“Aku ingin jujur padamu, sebetulnya aku merasa konyol hari ini. Bertemu dengan orang yang membuatku naik kasta: dari penenggak soda, menjadi penikmat kopi; likuid pekat yang dalam sejarahnya telah jauh menjelajahi samudera waktu...”

Demi mendengar kata sejarah, Miyoshi menyembunyikan rasa tertarik. Ia menoleh, matanya berserobok dengan biru safir. Lalu ketika pria itu usai dengan ocehan soal kontribusi kopi dalam pergeseran gejolak tatanan Eropa di Abad Pencerahan; bahwa Voltaire dan kawan-kawan pembaharunya lah yang menyebarkan ajaran ‘kopi merakyat’, dan bahwa minuman berkafein yang diimpor dari tanah penguasa rempah itu memperjelas sekat antara bangsawan dan jelata: “pilih teh atau kopi, kau akan lihat di mana posisimu berdiri.” Mendengar antusiasme Johan mengisahkan awal mula biji kopi _meracuni_ tanah Eropa, kebosanan Miyoshi menguap.

Kiranya, tidak cukup kesan pertama dari penampilan yang biasa. Tidak ada salahnya, belajar dari sesuatu yang sebelumnya kau anggap rendah. Perkenalannya dengan pemuda yang menghamba pada bintang dan sejuta mimpi soal mengangkasa ke bulan, Misyoshi baru menyadari itu sungguh istimewa, bahkan ketika hari tersebut telah lama berlalu di belakanganya, dan dunia begitu jauh memisahkan mereka.

***

“Seperti kucing.”

“Seperti anjing.”

Terkadang, Miyoshi beranggapan tidak buruk dipaksa hidup seatap dengan orang lain di negeri antah berantah. Setidaknya ia punya hiburan gratis di saat bosan. Seperti suatu sore ketika celemeknya sengaja tercoreng waran-warni cat lukis yang tumpah, dan ruang tengah flat mereka dipenuhi gumpalan kertas, pensil, penggaris, dan sketsa kasar; dari dua dunia yang berbeda. Satu untuk cetak biru mesin waktu, katanya; dan satu merupakan lambang impresi seni yang abadi. Miyoshi tengah menghadap papan lukis ketika dua nama hewan jinak pengekor manusia itu dilontarkan sebagai bahan canda.

“ _Neko_.”

Miyoshi menertawakan aksen aneh suara Johan. Sepertinya, baik bahasa maupaun orang, Jepang enggan bersahabat dengan Jerman, tanpa kebalikan.

“ _Boche.”_

“Hey! Jangan katakan itu.”

“Lebih suka dengan sentakan kasar dibanding sindiran, _hm?”_

“Itu julukan milik orang Perancis untuk tentara Jerman di masa pendudukan _kami_.”

“Terima kasih untuk mereka. Aku suka julukan itu. Siapa nama teman Perancis-mu? Dia harus tahu kalau kau suka dipanggil demikian.”

“Dia Alain. Dan, jangan asal bicara ya. Aku benci dipanggil _anjing._ Tetapi untukmu, pengecualian. Karena aku memanggilmu kucing.”

“Mata dibalas mata.”

“Kucing dibalas anjing.”

Ada kekehan mengahambur, kali ini Miyoshi mendengar tawanya dengan milik Johan berbaur.

Miyoshi mengingat apa yang membuat pembicaraan mereka berujung saling meledek. Lama seatap dengan Johan membuatnya mengenal karakteristik pemuda itu lebih banyak dari yang diduga. Johan terkadang bersikap agak serampangan, tetapi dalam beberapa hal, ia patut diacungi jempol: disiplin keras, dan ambisius merupakan sifat dasarnya. Meskipun itu lazim ditemui dalam diri pria Jerman sejati, namun lebih terasa spesial jika melekat dalam pribadi Johan.

“Mau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu kucing?”

Johan membereskan kertas terserak miliknya. Di sudut kiri ruangan, ia bangkit menuju nakas setinggi paha orang dewasa, menyusun rapih dokumen di atasnya. Ia membuka laci, menyimpan bolpoin, penggaris, _stopwatch_ termometer, dan teropong bintang. Johan menyadari jika punggungnya dilekati oleh tatapan─mungkin bersahabat. Berhasil kah ia merobohkan dinding pertahanan Miysohi sebagaimana dulu tentara pendahulunya membobol _Maginot_ _Lini?_ Pikiran Johan terlalu sering melantur. Ia melupakan sejenak niat pergi ke dapur untuk tugas masak bergilir.

“Tidak mau. Tapi dengan senang hati, akan kudengarkan. Supaya bisa membalasmu dengan pengetahuan serupa.”

“Matamu...,” Johan usai merapikan barang-barang. Ia menoleh, membalik punggung, menghadap lurus ke arah jendela. Ada latar gedung-gedung tinggi memandang mereka, dan semburat cahaya merah di langit senja, “...seperti mata kucing,” lanjutnya sambil melekati mata cokelat amber sahabatnya. Keduanya merasakan geletar aneh, melalui kontak mata mereka. Tetapi secepat yang Miyoshi bisa, ia memutuskan aksi saling tatap, dan kembali menekuni lukisan.

“Hanya itu?”

Lalu dengan lugas, Johan menyebutkan satu persatu titik kemiripannya dengan kucing; tubuhnya yang dibungkus bulu lembut, dengkuran halusnya ketika tidur, dan reaksi pasif yang cenderung manja, juga sikap ‘malu-malu tapi mau’ yang biasa dimiliki kucing. Apa istilah Jepang-nya? _Tsundere?_

Miyoshi mengaggap itu tak lebih dari lelucon milik mereka yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menertawakan seberapa banyak kosa-kata Jepang yang dikuasai Johan. Dan, jangan-jangan, julukan demikian muncul karena di kesepakatan pertama, ia bilang agar meniadakan kucing dari rumah mereka, termasuk seekor kucing persia putih milik Johan yang kemudian terpaksa dijual?

“Ya. Kau sungguh mengingatkanku pada mantan kucingku.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan kucing.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan anjing.”

“Oh, kau lupa kesepakatan baru kita? Kucing dibalas dengan anjing?”

“Tidak. Itu seimbang. Kau kucing aku anjing, tetapi hanya di antara kita berdua, ok?”

“Kau, duduklah dulu, dengarkan alasanku.”

Miyoshi mengatakan sesuatu tentang betapa ekspresif anjing di matanya, dan segala tindak-tanduk Johan yang mudah dibaca itu seolah bagian dari mereka. Jangan lupakan mata Johan yang bagai anjing _Siberian_ _Husky_ milik tetangga.

“Ingin pelihara anjing? Jangan lupa perjanjian kita. Tidak ada kucing, pun anjing dilarang.”

“Siapa yang lupa? Tanpa izinmu pun, aku sudah bebas memelihara anjing di sini.”

“Omong-omong, aku tidak bercanda soal kau mirip kucing.”

“Sama, aku sungguhan menganggapmu anjing.”

Kalau diingat ulang, mereka punya kemiripan dalam beberapa sikap dan minat. Tidak secara keseluruhan, tetapi cukup membuat mereka saling nyaman satu sama lain. Misalkan: Johan senang menyombongkan diri dengan pengetahuan acak seputar sejarah negerinya dan tanah Eropa; kultur dan budaya; mitologinya; peperangan yang sambung-menyambung tiada habis; hingga teknologi dan modernitas yang puncaknya di tangan merekalah dunia berkiblat. Mana kala wawasan soal dunia barat yang menjadi tanah kelahiran Nietzsche dan panutan Miyoshi dari kalangan filsuf dan seniman itu bertambah, ia ingin berucap terima kasih, alih-alih ia hanya menggumam setuju, atau sesekali menyeletuk bahwa beberapa darinya sudah ia tahu.

Miyoshi, dengan darah Asia-nya, bangga membawa nama Jepang; sejarahnya yang panjang; puncak abadi gunung fuji, kuil-kuilnya yang antik, kolam dan jembatan taman maple; sakura di musim semi; hingga fakta bahwa bangsanya menempati urutan pertama soal keuletan dan pesatnya kemajuan. Ia berhasil memikat Johan, membuat cerita-ceritanya berwujud imajinasi nyata di kepala, hingga angan pemuda itu terlempar jauh dalam tanah kota Tokyo dan udara hutan Aokigahara, dan bukan dataran gersang milik planet antah-berantah yang jauh dari jangkauan.

***

Pernah di suatu pagi─yang Miyoshi ingat sebagai pagi yang kelabu, sebab kota tak henti diguyur hujan salju; di luar pintu, badai menderu-deru, ia mengeluh mati bosan semalaman, dan Johan begitu brilian dengan solusi membongkar lemari dan menyusun ulang tata letak kamar. Ia terbatuk ketika tangannya menerima lungsuran kardus dari Johan. Debu-debu menghambur dari muka kardus, memenuhi pengap udara kamar. Jendela ditutup rapat, mengunci angin dingin di luar. Sahabatnya berdiri di atas tangga lipat, bersiap mengangkat satu dus lain dari atap lemari.

Miysohi menyesali mengapa sebagian barangnya harus ditampung di lemari kayu tua milik Johan. Lemari lacinya sendiri penuh oleh baju-baju, padahal ia sudah berusaha hemat. Tinggal di negeri orang membuatnya lebih gampang mengekang diri, dan membatasi koleksi barang dan pakaian, lain cerita jika ini di Jepang. Ah, ia jadi rindu pulang.

“Tahu debu angkasa?”

Miyoshi tak menyadari gerak tangannya sendiri. Dua dus dan dua koper besar yang tadi bertengger di atap lemari sudah sepenuhnya mendarat di lantai keramik, membuat langkahnya tersandung-sandung. Tangan Miyoshi mendawai di udara oleh beban yang diangsurkan Johan: sebuah rol kertas lukisan.

Miyoshi malas sekadar bereaksi dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Ditebak Johan akan menjawab sendiri.

“Nebula.”

Ia sudah sering mendengar ini, tetapi anehnya, ia selalu merasa tertarik saat Johan menceritakan mimpinya yang sejauh kecepatan cahaya, melebihi keterikatan saat Johan berkisah tentang sejarah Eropa.

Sembari membongkar kardus, dan memuntahkan isi koper, Miyoshi diam menyimak sahabatnya yang menggebu; tentang betapa indahnya ledakan supernova, dan bagaimana jika bintang Betelgeuse yang sedang sekarat itu Miyoshi jadikan lahan inspirasi. Dia berniat menyuarakan komentar supaya Johan lekas turus dari tangga, dan membantunya mengumpulkan benda-benda yang terserak di lantai, ketika dia dapati Johan telah mencangkung rapat di sisinya. Ia merasakan tulang lutut mereka bersentuhan.

“Kau belum melanjutkan bicara tentang nebula tadi.”

Miyoshi menelan gerutuannya kembali, dan menyuarakan hal lain. Hidung dan mulut mereka tertutup masker. Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri tertahan di balik serat kasa. Ia menoleh, menatap mata biru─yang baru dia sadari begitu jernih dan dalam, bereaksi seolah begitu ingin tahu.

“Nebula adalah dirimu.”

Miyoshi mengernyit tak paham, tetapi melalui kerutan kulit yang tercetak di sekitar kelopak mata, dia menangkap senyum lebar Johan, tersembunyi di balik masker. Seketika, Miyoshi bimbang oleh keanehan yang merayapi pikiran. Ia membayangkan tangannya bergerak menarik masker Johan, supaya sinar kemilau yang biasa menghambur bersama senyumnya itu menerangi pandangan.

“Seperti debu ini.”

Seraya tangan Johan mengusap debu yang membungkus dus di samping tumitnya. Kemoceng disaputkan melibas debu. Jangan bilang ia hendak menyama-nyamakan (lagi) dirinya dengan debu?

“Maksudku ...” Johan segera meralat kalimatnya, menyadari kernyitan heran Miyoshi. Ia enggan disalahpahami, “... seandainya meraup debu angkasa itu semudah menjumput debu bumi.”

Lalu digantung begitu saja. Hingga kegiatan mereka usai; hingga gunting disusun saling tumpuk dengan rafia, lalu debu terakhir dibuang ke tempat sampah, dan lantai kamar dibalur pelicin, Johan bungkam; ia menuntaskan berbenah dengan tenang.

Menyadari keganjilan itu, Miyoshi berpura-pura memahami, meski sesungguhnya penganalogian nebula dengan dirinya itu mengabur di antara fakta yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

Siapa tahu sudut pandang pria itu berbeda? Mengingat ia selalu punya cara sendiri dalam memandang semesta.

Miyoshi mencerna dan menganalisa makna yang barangkali tersirat, tetapi ia tak mampu menemukan apa-apa. Mungkin hanya Johan yang tahu, sebagaimana ribuan analogi lain seputar angkasa, dan pengetahuan mengenai bentangan galaksi raya, seolah hanya Johan yang boleh memilikinya. Hingga kini, sekeras apapun Miyoshi mencoba melupakan, kejadian pagi itu: dan kalimat yang menggantung, merupakan yang paling kuat melekat dalam memori fotografis-nya.

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Kleines Herz : My Little Heart


End file.
